Gumball And The 9 Assassins
by MartyJ
Summary: Anyway heres my second story featuring my 2 OC's PS: The Title is kinda based on Star Wars: Darth Vader and the 9 Assassins. Short Summary so just read
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Elmore

**Here is my newest story guys!I will have 2 of my OC's in and blab la bla well you get the thing alright? New Story? Just read it blab la bla anyway here it is btw in this chapter there are some references to an iCarly episode where the guys have to pawn stuff to get 25 hundred**

**Chapter 1:Welcome to Elmore**

-8 o clock in the morning, Watterson Penthouse,New York-

Lenny Watterson:You gotta be kidding me stock failure? And I owe how much to the investors? 25 million? Dollars? Whoah Guuuuurl! Okay so wait they're gonna kill our son Brian? This is not good dear.I'll tell him

Brian Watterson: Hi dad!

Lenny Watterson: Listen sound this is bad to here but we are suffering a huge stock failure and I owe 25 million to the investors.

Brian Watterson: Dollars?

Lenny Watterson: Mmm, hmm.

Brian Watterson: DUUUUUUDE.

Lenny Watterson: So anyway your mom heard they all hired 9 assassins to hunt you since they want their money back so I'm going to have to send you to one of your relatives.

Brian Watterson: Whoah Whoah Whoah, I had relatives?

Lenny Watterson: Yea since anyway nearly all our family members are rich except for one. Your aunt Nicole, her family lives in Elmore(PS: I dunno if Elmore should be in UK or US but meh I'll stick with US) not too far from here, My private jet will send you there.I'll call her and your cousins to pick you up.

Brian Watterson: Okay I guess I'm going.

Lenny Watterson: Good then pack your bags and meet me at the rooftop(they live in a penthouse!) in 10 minutes. Capshice?

Brian Watterson: Got it.

-10 minutes later, Rooftop,Watterson Landing Pad-

Lenny Watterson: Okay get in the chopper run to the private jet and you'll be on your way to your cousin's place in no time.

Brian Watterson: Bye dad

Lenny Watterson: Bye son.

**-Brian's POV-**

**I hope nobody sabatoges this rides and I die faster than I thought he thinks**

**-Brian's POV ends here-**

-3 hours later Elmore International Airport-

Gumball: Mom why are we here?

Nicole: I'll tell you later it would ruin the surprise

The Private Jet lands just outside and Brian Watterson finds his aunt, uncle and his cousins waiting

Richard: Oh look there he is! Man I thought you might have been dead with all the 9 assassins thing.

Richard hugs Brian Gumball,Darwin and Anais are confused

Darwin: who's this

Nicole: It is your rich cousin, Brian.

Gumball: Wait, our relatives are rich?

Nicole: Every single one except us.

Gumball: OHHHHH.

Richard: Well we better get back home quickly

Anais: Wait why is he staying with us when he could be living in a penthouse?

Nicole:I'll explain on the way home

Nicole: Okay basically Watterson Corp suffered a dramatic stock fall and the investors are hiring 9 assassins to kill Brian for revenge so your Uncle Lenny sent him here since all our other relatives are high profiled and Uncle Lenny will be trying to get 25 million to pay off the stock fail

Gumball, Darwin and Anais: DOLLARS!

Nicole: Yup

Gumball,Darwin and Anais: GUUUUUURL!

Anyway the car arrives at the Watterson residence since Anais got a new bed in the boys room she'll be sleeping on her bed instead of the top bunk so Brian will be sleeping on the top bunk.

-Next Day, Bus Stop-

Brian: So can you guys teach me how to fit in around here?

Gumball: Sure thing We'll explain everything you need to know about Elmore.

The bus arrives

Gumball: That dude is Rocky, he does a lot of jobs in the school like janitoring, bus driving, blab la bla all that stuff he is also the son of our neighbours.

Rocky: Hi Brian!

Brian: How'd you know my name?

Rocky: Meh, Gossip.

Gumball: And there's Masami, the 2nd richest person in the school because you're here, that's um Sussie, that's Carrie,Molly and Carmen and there's Alan and Banana Joe, um Ocho,Bobert and Juke and oh boy I think you might know him, Tobias

Brian: Uh how come I know that name so well.

Gumball: His dad is the owner of Wilson Co., the rival company of Watterson Corp

Brian: How'd you know?

Gumball: Mom told me.

Gumball: And there's oh boy the local bullies, Tina, Jamie and Anton who is being forced to do it.

Brian: Oh and who's that

Gumball: That's my girlfriend, Penny. Hi Penny!

Penny: Hi Gumball.

Gumball: Oh and by the way the other one there is well the new kid Sam Casgrah Fitzgerald, she's the daughter of the owner of Fitzgerald Digital Software and one of your dad's if you need me I'll be seating with Penny so bye.

Brian: K

**-Brian's POV-**

**Man, that girl Sam looks hot. Maybe I should ask her out, Nah**

**-End of Brian's POV-**

Brian hesitates to ask her out but as soon as he was about to give up the bus stops and arrives at school everyone gets ready for Science class Brian find his lock and then finds out it is right next to Sam's.

Brian heads to Science class but was stopped by Tina.

Tina: Yo new kid, I heard your rich, So I'll be taking your lunch money

Brian: Go ahead try

Brian slowly grabs something out of his pocket as Tina tries to attack and just at the right moment he pulls out a stun gun and it electrocutes Tina leaving her paralyzed for 10 minutes. Brian heads to Science Class and sits right behind Gumball and tells him what happened.

Gumball: Wow cool! But theres just one problem

Brian: What?

Gumball: You better duck for cover before Miss Simian blows a fuse again.

Brian: Why?

Gumball: Just watch.

Miss Simian enters class and demands homework

Miss Simian: And where's your homework?

Brian: Um I just arrived here so I didn't get any homework

Miss Simian: I DON'T CARE ITS EITHER DO OR DETENTION AND DETENTION FOR 10 HOURS FOR YOU!

Brian, was filled with so much anger he grabbed his electrified nunchucks from his pocket and electrocutes Miss Simian

Brian: And 12 hours of paralyzation for you thank you very much.

Sam,who was smirking, smiled upon her paralyzed teacher, laughing as she lies on the floor.

Sam: Anyway thanks for showing up to that teacher, She did that to me on my first day 2 days ago.

Brian: No prob

Sam: Anyway I'm Sam and you're?

Brian: Brian, Brian Watterson.

Sam: Anyway I'll see ya later.

The bell rings and recess has sits next to Penny and Darwin goes sit next to Rachel while Brian still bored out of his mind wonders what to do.

-Meanwhile in Brooklyn,New York-

Shadowy Figure: Anyway I hired you 9 to kill this boy, Brian Watterson go hunt him down and give him to me then kidnap his dad and I'll kill his son in front his eyes okay?

9 Figures: Got it boss


	2. Chapter 2:The Darkest Day Of Elmore

**Hi guys BartyJ here just going to tell you after I finish THE AMAZING WORLD OF STAR WARS Episode 2, I will begin a fan fic called RoboDad it's a parody of RoboCop I should begin work on it after I watch the movie but for after Gumball and The 9 Assassins let's say I should be making a parody of reference to The Simpsons episode What do Animated Woman this episode find out who are the 9 Assassins**

**Chapter 2:The Darkest Day of Elmore History**

Gumball,Darwin,Anais and Brian arrived home, like always, but let's see what Maggie(from The Simpsons) is doing (Shows Maggie from Seson 24 What do Animated Woman Want)Okay back to TAWOG Universe.

-Wilson Residence, Tobias's room-

Tobias was video chatting with some of his friends, wait a second those aren't his friends those are one of the top serial killers

Tobias: Tell Mr. Krueger that we have located Brian Watterson, Jason.

Jason Voorhees: Yes Lord Wilson

**Dum Dum DUMMMMMM! Assassin #1 Revealed, Jason Voorhees. Type: Serial Killer**

Tobias then sends a video chat request to his friend .

Tobias: Ah Lord Krueger, we have found Brian he is hiding in Elmore.

Freddy Krueger: Very good

**Dum Dum DUMMMMMM! Assassin Leader #7 Revealed,Freddy :Serial Killer**

Freddy Krueger: Soon once we kill Brian then Watterson Corp will be ours and Krueger Pictures shall rule the horror industry!

Tobias: Yes m'lord

Freddy Krueger: Good anyway I need you t….

Freddy was cut off by someone we might have expected if we knew her last name.

Her daughter, Carrie Krueger(Yes Krueger is Carrie's last name but I don't know who's her dad) went in the room.

Carrie Krueger: Dad mom says dinner is ready.

Freddy Krueger: Just a minute

Carrie then teleports to the dinner table then Freddy gets back to the conversation.

Freddy Krueger: Now where was I? Oh yeah`! Okay I need you to contact Assassin #3 or a.k.a Jeff The Killer.

**Dum DuM DUMMMMMM! Assassin #3 Revealed, Jeff The Killer. Type: Creepypasta**

Tobias then video chats with Jeff The Killer

Jeff The Killer: Ah Lord Tobias, what you need? Oh and if you know where Jane is please tell she bleached my face AGAIN!? Is she kidding me? My face looks horrible then before! Jeesh so anyway what ya need?

Tobias:Lord Krueger told me to give you the info on the whereabouts of Brian Watterson

Jeff The Killer: Alright I'll video chat with Jason.

Tobias: No need, I told him now he says he'll meet you at The Dump okay

Jeff The Killer: Ok I will see you later.

-Watterson House 5 pm-

Gumball finished his homework with his cousin and brother they then went outside to play Dodjr Daar.

Darwin:Are you sure we should be playing this?

Gumball: Of course we're playing Grand Theft Elmore Online right?

Darwin: No we're playing Dodjr Daar

Gumball:What the What? I thought we threw it away?!

Darwin: We did! It must have returned.

Brian: What the what is going on guys

Gumball: Oh yeah you didn't know I'll tell you

Gumball then explains everything that happens in The Game

Brian: In that case throw that monstrosity away!

Gumball: Done now let's hook up a third controller and play some Grand Theft Elmore Online!

They begin launching GTE Online on their SBloxes and log on to their accounts and they start playing.

Meanwhile outside

Jeff the Killer: Should we attack them now?

Jason Voorhees: Are you kidding me? I'm trying to sneak some moves when I play GTE Online! Those guys are pros! I have got to know their skills

Jeff the Killer: Wait they're playing GTE Online? I wanna see!

They finish their game and then they go out to the backyard for some fresh air when they are suddenly ATTACKED!

Jeff pounces on Darwin Gumball goes over to help him but he is being attacked by searching for a weapon he finds a light weight axe and begins attacking Jason. Darwin then grabbed Brian's nunchucks and electrocuted slowly paralyzes and then he falls to the ground where Brian grabbed his nun chucks back and set the nunchucks mode to Kill and then in a flash Jeff was no was having no trouble with Jason Gumball threw his light weighted axe and as Jason fell to the ground,grabbed his hockey mask and chainsaw and became Jason himself he then beheaded Jason with no mercy. Gumball took of his mask then said

Gumball: Wow this mask is powerful it's like the lucky helmet but scarier and more powerful.

Darwin: Those must be one of the 9 Assassins we only have 7 left since we took down 2 of them.

Gumball: I never thought I had to use this but I guess its time

Darwin: You mean for "it"?

Gumball: Yeah "it"

Brian: What do you guys mean by "it"?

Gumball: Follow us

Gumball and Darwin head to the shed and pulls a lever which causes the wall to phase and reveal a vault of lightsabers!

Gumball: These were crafted with Light Crystals that were long gone since the first humans ancestor's found the last of them and crafted the weapon that would be guarded by millions and millions of Wattersons. It could had been any Watterson. But instead of any other one of my cousins it was guarded by me and Darwin.

Darwin: These lightsabers, were the guarded secret of The Wattersons. But now we must use them and kill the 7 Assassins that will hunt you down.

Brian grabs a light blue light saber.

Darwin grabs a green one and

Gumball grabs a blue one.

Gumball: We have to search for these 7 Assassins and kill them in cold blood.

-Meanwhile in Tobias's room-

Tobias:Master Krueger, Jeff and Jason are dead. Those Wattersons were harder to eliminate then we thought

Freddy Krueger: So, they killed one of my 2 assassins. Very well then this shows we should never underestimate them. I shall contact one of my other friends.

Tobias: Understood

-In the Krueger household-

Freddy Krueger: Hello? Ah my old friend Jango, listen I need you, Jet and your son to do a favour for me

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Assassin#2 Jango Fett. Type: Bounty Hunter,Assassin #4 : Merc Clone and Assassin #5 Boba Fett. Type: Cloned Bounty Hunter.**

Jango Fett: What kinda favour?

Freddy Krueger: The kill Brian Watterson to avenge Jason and Jeff kinda favour. Do not underestimate them they defeated Jason and Jeff already.

Jango Fett: Alright who do I have to kill

Freddy Krueger: Gumball, Darwin and especially Brian to location Elmore

Jango Fett: It shall be done m'lord.

Freddy Krueger: Excellent.

**That's all for Gumball And The 9 Assassins, tune in tomorrow for the fight between the Wattersons and The a spoiler. GUMBALL VS DARWIN THE FINAL FIGHT.**


	3. Chapter 3:A Fear To Conquer

**Hi guys, BartyJ here, and btw to Agent BM, your newest story War Of The Apes I rate it a 4.5 out of 5. It's kinda great. Cool cliffhanger on Chapter 3 though anyway guys here it is Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3:A Fear To Conquer**

Brian was in his room, hesitating to ask Sam out for a date or not. Gumball then walks in.

Gumball: Hey Brian whats up!

Brian: Hey dude I was wondering if well

Gumball: What?

Brian: You know Sam right?

Gumball: Yeah.

Brian: Well I kinda have a crush on her and I'm really desperate on trying to ask her out.

Gumball: So you're afraid to ask her out.

Brian: Yeah, what if she says no? What if she has a boyfriend? I'm freaking out man!

Gumball: Whoah Whoah Whoah man, Chill! Look if you want to ask her out, Conquer your fears.

Brian: But dude, conquering this fear is like having to kill a monstrous beast!

Gumball: Dude I had fears when I asked Penny out but I just let my fears flow through my body, Like a , um Like a, Oh! Like a River.

Brian: ?

Gumball: -sigh-, it means that what you're doing now is holding on to the fear, blocking it from escaping, just let go of it, and that fear will disappear like mist.

Brian: Okay I'll try.

Gumball: Okay dude now go ask her out tomorrow okay?

Brian: Okay, thanks for the advice Gumball.

Gumball: Anytime dude, anytime.

-The Next Day-

Brian: So uh Sam.

Sam: Yeah?

Brian: I was wondering,

Brian: if you wanted to go out on a date with me at the park?

**-Brian's POV-**

**Brian's thoughts: Oh man I can't believe I finally did it, but what will she say?**

**-End of Brian's POV-**

**-Sam's POV-**

**Sam's thoughts: Finally he asked me out!**

**-End of Sam's POV-**

Sam: Um, Sure!

Brian: Cool I'll see you at six. Bye

Sam: Bye!

Brian(whispering): YES! I did it!

Sam(whispering): Finally, he asked me out.

-Watterson's House, 5:30 p.m-

Gumball: I can't believe you did it Brian!

Brian: Yeah I know!

Gumball:Anyway: Good luck on your date man!

Brian: No prob!

**-The Next Day-**

Tobias: Guys, guys., guys let me cut to the chase alright? You're all invited!

Everyone: WOOHOO!

Tobias: But Rachel said you guys had to bring a date!

And after Tobias says that everyone runs off screaming(including Darwin since he already knows what a date is)

**-Cafeteria-**

Sam: Okay so yesterday Brian came over to me and asked me for a date! I couldn't believe it!

Molly: Good for you Sam.

Masami: Anyway you guys still know that we have to bring a date to the party right?

Sam: I'm thinking of asking Brian to the party.

Masami: And I'm gonna go ask Darwin.

Molly: Um Masami you do know that your relationship with Darwin is well fake plus he is dating Rachel.

Masami: You gotta be kidding me! Now who am I gonna bring to the party?!

Molly: I dunno figure it out yourself!

Masami storms off.

Penny: You know Sam, if you're going to ask Brian to the partyyou might as well make it one that he will never forget.

Sam: For example?

Penny: Well when I asked Gumball to the party I wrote him a note on a paper plane.

Sam: Well should I do the same?

Penny: Well oh wait there's a paper pline right next to you!

Sam picks up the paper plane and unfolds it and reads the note.

Sam: Okay it says Dear Sam, would you like to go to the party with me? –Signed, Brian

Penny: Well forget that! He already asked you out! Just write a reply with another paper plane

Sam: Okay.

Brian: Anyway you think it would work?

Gumball: Of course! Penny asked me to the party that way

Gumball throws a paper plane to Penny. Then she throws it back to Gumball

Gumball then unfolds it

Brian: Well what did she say?

Gumball: She said My answer is yes, I'll go to the party with you

Brian then gets a reply from Sam.

Gumball: Well results?

Brian: SHE SAID YES!

Gumball: By the way dude, the party starts at 6 so I'm pretty sure we should pick up our dates and get to Tobias's house ok?

Brian: Okay.

-Wilson Residence, 6:00 p.m-

Gumball: We're here.

Tobias: Hi guys! And, Brian.

Brian: Hello Tobias.

Tobias and Brian shoot angry glares at each other.

The party goes nearly the same as last time, Miss Simian and Principal Brown breaks into the party and then eventually nearly destroys the entire house and bla bla bla. Typical chapter.

-11:00 p.m-

Gumball: Anyway bye Penny.

Penny: Bye Gumball

Penny then kisses Gumball.

Meanwhile

Brian: Anyway Sam, um I'll see you tomorrow

Sam: Really that's all you could say?

Brian: Well what am I supposed to do?

Sam kisses Brian and bla bla bla!

**-Meanwhile in the outskirts-**

**The Mercenaries land the Slave I at the outskirts and prepare to begin their mission**

Jet-1642: Okay we attack the house when they come home from school.

Jango Fett: They should be playing around in the backyard or whatever and then we ambush them.

Boba Fett: And then we get the 25 Hundred Million Dollar Bounty placed on their heads.

Jango then receives an incoming call

Freddy Krueger: Are you guys at Elmore?

Jango Fett: Just outside the outskirts.

Freddy Krueger: Excellent.

Boba Fett: We should be launching our attack in 15 hours.

Freddy Krueger: And anything else?

Jet-1642: Well no sir, except the ffact that are you sure you have 25 Hundred, Million, Dollars?

Freddy Krueger: Shut up and get on with it.

Jango Fett: Yess Sir

Jango then ends the call.

Freddy Krueger: Darn I don't have 25 Hundred Million Dollas. I have well 1 million. Well I hope they fail their mission.

**There you have it Chapter 3 so anyway Chapter 4 should include the fight between The Wattersons and The Mercenaries. But the last chapter is Chapter 5/6. So here is a spoiler. The ninth assassin is actually 4-1-18-23-9-14( Here's a hint to decipher the code, 1=A, 2=B, 3=C,4=D and so on)**


	4. Chapter 4:The Lie

**Hi guys BartyJ here, for those who had cracked the code, well it wasn't hard. But anyway by the end of this chapter there shall be a shocking truth!**

**Chapter 4:The Lie**

It was Saturday, just an average weekend at the Watterson's house, or was it? Jango Fett, Boba Fett and Jet-1642 were hiding in the backyard in just 30 minutes they would launch a deadly attack on The Wattersons.

Gumball: Okay so what shall we do today?

Brian: I dunno

Darwin: Wait whats that noise?

Then someone emerges from the shadows and fires a missle at Gumball, Gumball grabs his lightsaber and deflects it.

Jango: Darn it, Boba, Jet fire!

Jet-1642: Got it

Boba launches 3 missles and Jet fires some lightning bolts at the missles which causes the missles to have a small electric spark which grows big. It was aiming towards Darwin but he deflected it and it was fired at Jango instead, electrocuting his Mandalorian Armour.

Jet: Yo Jango you alright

Jango: What do you think

Brian then attacks Jet with his lightsaber but Jet dodged it, Jet was firing his lightning at Brian while Brian's lightsaber was absorbing the lightning but the lightning was too storng and Brian was electrocuted.

Gumball: Dude!

Gumball then slashed Jet at his arm plus mutilating it and his lightning powers were gone,

Jet: ARGGGH!

Boba: Fire!

Boba fired a gigantic wave of missles but Darwin deflected every single one of em at Jet

Jet: You gotta be kidding me!

Jet still survived but his head was mutilated by Gumball.

Boba: Yo Dad, I get a feeling that did not had 25 Million Dollars

Jango: You think?

Jango then grabs his flamethrower and attacks dodges and slashes Jango's arm and mutilated his nearly got his head mutilated but instead got both his leg mutilated.

Boba: I think they proved their point I'm outta here.

Jango's head was mutilated by Darwin at that point, Boba launching his jetpack but it however was holding his jetpack.

Gumball: Looking for this?

Gumball stabbed the jetpack and destroyed it as Darwin jabs his lightsaber into the eye of Boba Fett.

**-Meanwhile-**

Freddy Krueger: Looks like I did not lose myself 25 million but on the other hand DARN IT!

Tobias: Sir shall I send in Assassin# 6 and 7?

Freddy Krueger: What do you think?

Tobias: I'll take that as a yes

Tobias then video chats with Assassin 6 and 7

Tobias: Hows it going Zam Wesell?

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Assassin#6 revealed! Zam Wesell, Type: Shape Shifting Bounty Hunter**

Zam Wesell: Pretty Good

Tobias: Lord Krueger needs you and Cad Bane to kill The Wattersons

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Assassin#7 revealed!Cad Bane, Type: Bounty Hunter**

Zam Wesell: It shall be done,

Zam then calls Cad Bane,

Zam Wesell: Lord Krueger and Tobias has a job for us, Kill The Wattersons

Cad Bane: Sounds like good pay, I'm in!

**-The Next Day-**

Zam Wesell then fires a blaster rifle at Gumball

Gumball: You got to be kidding me

Gumball was deflecting every single attack from Zam,But suddenly she launched a gigantic wave of missles that took both Gumball and Darwin to deflect at Zam but she was agile enough to dodge the however was taking a nap but what about Cad? He was preparing to kill Brian with a sniper rifle as he sleeps.

Darwin: Yo Gumball! There's someone over there!

Gumball spots Cad and then deflects the sniper rifle shot which wakes up Brian.

Brian: What the What?

Brian rushes down with his lightsaber to join the battle and executes Zam when she wasn't looking but really it was Tobias shooting a poison dart in her head and shoots Cad Bane in the head.

**DUM DU…. Well you get the point! Assassin#8 Reveled, Tobias Wilson, Type: Rainbow Humanoid.**

Tobias: I had enough of you Assassins failing it's time I destroy you three.

Tobias emerges, but with a double-bladed lightsaber and a cloak.

Gumball: WHAT DA WHAT? Tobias is the 8th Assassin?

Tobias: Shut up and DIE!

Tobias furiously attacks Gumball but he quickly dodges it, Tobias then with the other half of the double-bladed lightsaber knocks Gumball's lightsaber into the bushes.

Gumball: Darn It!

Gumball was unarmed and Tobias jabs Gumball in his stomach but Gumball luckily dodges and lands in the bushes and grabs his lightsaber and throws it at Tobias he dodges it and the lightsaber returns to Gumball like a and Brian attack Tobias as he blocks every attack and Tobias begins to force push Gumball into the white picket was stunned for a while as Darwin and Brian were left to fight with Tobias.

Tobias: You'll never win!

Darwin(with a sarcastic and derpy look): I don't think so

Gumball stabbed Tobias in the back as he quickly turned behind. Tobias's death was witnessed by Freddy Krueger as he was hiding in a tree.

Freddy Krueger: DAMMIT!

Gumball,Darwin and Brian buried Tobias under the shed and then went to watch TV.

Darwin: Um guys, can I leave for a while? I gotta like do an errand.

Gumball: Sure thing buddy.

Darwin: Thanks

Darwin walked to Carrie's house and climbed into Freddy Krueger's room.

Darwin: I am here Master Krueger,

**-gasp- Freddy wasn't the 9****th**** Assassin! DARWIN WAS! The Real Assassin revealed Darwin Watterson Type: Double Crosser for the Sith.**

Freddy Krueger: Heh and everyone thought the 8 assassins were dead. But The Real Assassin was an ally. Hah.

Darwin: Shall I eliminate my brother?

Freddy Krueger: KILL HIM!

Darwin: It shall be done master

**-Darwin's POV-**

**Darwin's Thoughts: It's time to kill my brother, Heh, Betraying my family and friends turning my backs on them, but it will be worth it for my dead father**

**-End of POV-**

**-And end of Shocking Chapter and Shocking Truth-**

**Hi guys BartyJ here, wow that was a shocking truth huh? Darwin was actually The Real Assassin! The 9****th**** Assassin! Darwin is gonna betray his family and friends just like how Anakin Skywalker betrayed well you know what happened if you watch Star Wars but anyway tune in tomorrow for The Final Chapter, The Truth, Gumball VS Darwin, who will win? Who will die? And why is Brian not included in this battle? Why am I asking you all these questions? Why am I still typing these?But anyway you get the point!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Truth

**Hi guys BartyJ here, now here it is, Chapter 5. Who will win? Who will die? Is Brian going back to New York? Well here's a spoiler, Yes Brian is going back to new york in the beginning of the chapter so get ready to get your minds blown cause its time for the shocking truth, and the shocking battle and well I'll cut to the chase**

**Chapter 5:The Truth**

It was 10 a.m., a limo had arrived to send Brian back to New York since his parents heard that the assassins were eliminated. But however what all you guys didn't know was that Freddy Krueger's real task was to kill Gumball, not Brian.

Gumball: Bye Brian!

Darwin:-smirks- Bye :)

Brian: Bye guys!

Brian then enters his private jet and The Wattersons head home. But Freddy Krueger was in their house waiting to strike.

Richard: Anyway I'm gonna go watch TV

Richard opens the door only to get clawed by Freddy.

Freddy: DIE SUCKARS!

Freddy stabs Nicole and then attacks Anais and kills takes out his blue lightsaber.

Gumball: Its 2 of us versus you! Odds are me and bro here will win.

Darwin(with an evil voice): I don't think so, brother.

Darwin draws his lightsaber but it wasn't a normal colour it was a red-bladed lightsaber

Gumball: Um Darwin whats going on?

Darwin: Whats going on? I'm gonna kill you that's what!

Darwin slashes at Gumball but he easily dodges.

Gumball: How could you man? We're brothers!

Darwin: No we're not! I'm just a freakin pet! That grew FREAKIN LEGS! I already broke the laws of Biology and who cares?

Gumball: I care dude! You're like my brother!

Darwin: I'm adopted you S-N –F A B-H

Darwin: You wanna know something bro?

Gumball: Yea what?

Darwin: The reason I'm doing this is because great-grandfather murdered my great-grand father Darwin The First!

Gumball: Wait I thought he died of old age

Darwin: Wrong! And I'm killing you cause your mom ate my parents! The only reason she didn't eat me was because she thought that if she could take me in as her son then she could finally destroy my ancestor's legacy!

Gumball: That's not true!

Darwin: Oh yeah? Well SPOILER ALERT! When my dad died he became a spirit and then possessed one person!

Gumball: Oh yeah and who's that?

Freddy Krueger: Me

Freddy then claws Gumball and he is left bleeding on the floor.

Darwin: Freddy Krueger is my FATHER!

Gumball: Oh yeah? Well here's a spoiler about you're past! You wouldn't be alive if I didn't felt like eating you 6 years ago! I thought of you as my brother and 4 years later you grew legs and then now you betray me!

Darwin: Who freaking cares?!

Gumball: Well if you want to betray me, Then I'll betray you

Gumball then leaps and then begins a lightsaber duel with Darwin.

Darwin: You'll never win! I learned from the best and you? You're pathetic!

Gumball: Oh yeah? Well remember that lucky helmet?

Darwin: Yeah what about it?

Gumball: The one that was in the dump that wasn't the helmet at all the real helmet is here.

Gumball grabs the lucky helmet out of his pocket and puts it on.

Freddy: Oh please what can a "lucky" helmet do?

Darwin: Oh no, I am so dead.

Freddy: Good sarcasm boy.

Darwin: No I'm not kidding!

Freddy: Yea Yea Yea, Yo Gumball why don't ya use your "lucky" helmet and kill Darwin over here Ha!

Gumball(with an evil voice): Then why don't I

Gumball with lightning speed attacks Darwin and manages to cut off his right arm!(PS: I think Darwin is right handed)

Freddy:O.O

Gumball(**btw until I say end of evil voice Gumball still has an evil voice**): Time 2 DIE!

Freddy: Looks I underestimated you, I might as well say this. Gumball, KILL DARWIN!

Gumball(end of evil voice): Wha? No way!

Freddy: If you won't do it I will!

Freddy then runs to attack Darwin but he was jabbed in the stomach by Gumball!

Freddy: You really think I would kill Darwin?

Gumball: WHAT?!

Freddy: Kill him Darwin!

Freddy then dies as Darwin goes to backstab Gumball.

Gumball(now back with an evil voice):Not this time.

Gumball quickly dodges and goes to kill Darwin.

Gumball then nearly stabs Darwin

Darwin: Well played, brother. But as you know it the private jet in 3, 2.

The private jet exploded and crash landed in New York but did Brian survive?

Darwin was still breathing, Gumball with all his might mutilated Darwin's left hand and grabbed his red-bladed lightsaber.

Darwin: C'mon kill me! Or are you too weak? Oh right you are!

Gumball was furious with him slowly his blue lightsaber became red and he killed Darwin like how Anakin killed Count Dooku.

Darwin: How could you?

Gumball: How could you betray your family. If you betray everyone you know even you're brother. I might as well kill you and avenge those you betrayed.

Darwin: You're weak

Gumball: Shut up!

Gumball with the 2 red-bladed lightsabers jabbed Darwin in his head killing him instantly.

Gumball: That should shut you up for the next I dunno infinite years.

Gumball's helmet was slowly burning but Gumball was still the luckiest man alive. With his power of the dark side and to avenge his family he became what every Jedi had to kill. A Sith.

Gumball: The helmet might be gone but it became something new.

The helmet actually became a cloak for Gumball, The helmet's dark power fused with Gumball's body and made him someone fused with revenge. Gumball's next mission was to avenge his parents and kill the one's he became a dark spirit and watched Gumball as he went on to kill the following, Tina, Jamie etc.

Darwin(spirit): So now, you're just going to kill those who betrayed you?

Gumball: Not quite. I might as well, need something else to do.

Darwin(spirit): Hows about this, I need you to find out if Brian is dead. If he ain't kill him.

Gumball: Are you kidding me?

Darwin(spirit): Nope.

Gumball: Alright, Alright

**BartyJ here, so that was a weird twist huh? It was like Darwin wanted Gumball to kill him! But anyway there might be a sequel if I'm finished with a TAWOG parody of Frozen and The Amazing World of Star Wars Episode 2. Anyway this is BartyJ signing off**


End file.
